Always Together
by Cruel Damisela
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y Nozomi no puede evitar recordar los buenos y malos momentos que ha pasado junto a su Nicocchi. Mal summary denle una oportunidad .


**Love Live! No me pertenece. De lo contrario habría mucho más Yuri ^3^**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

Always Together

 **Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, calentando el cuerpo de dos chicas. Una de ellas dormía plácidamente mientras que la otra observaba sus rasgos. Nozomi acerco su mano al rostro ajeno para acomodar unos mechones negros que caían libres sobre el rostro de su amada, este acto provoco en Nico una mueca debido a las cosquillas producida por el contacto de la mayor. La pelimorada no podía parar de sonreír, las cartas destinaron un gran día para ambas y la excitación de la chica no paraba de subir con el pasar de las horas.**

 **Suerte. Eso es lo que pensaba la adivina, la suerte que habían tenido ambas ya que pequeñas acciones en sus vidas lograron que estuviesen juntas. Aun recordaba el día en el que la pelinegra se declaró y como malinterpreto sus palabras…**

 _-Nicocchi- canturreaba cierta pelimorada tras abrazar a su amiga desde atrás- estas rara últimamente ¿quieres que te recargue de Nozomi power?- decía lo último mientras comenzaba a masajear los pecho de Nico._

 _La pelinegra tras un poco de forcejeo consiguió escapar del agarre de su amiga, huyendo sin decir palabra. Nozomi estaba realmente preocupada, hacía semanas que se comportaba muy rara con ella y no sabía exactamente que podría haber sucedido entre las dos que pudiese explicar ese comportamiento._

 _-¿Qué te ocurre Nico?_

 _-Tal vez está enamorada- dijo la rusa pensativa. Nozomi la miro sorprendida.- Q-quiero decir… es primavera y bueno… ya sabes el dicho que la primavera la sangre altera… Mou Nozomi para de mirarme así._

 _Nico enamorada. SU Nicocchi. La adivina sintió un retortijón en su corazón tras pensar en la pelinegra con un chico agarrada a su brazo, sonriéndole, besándole. Agito su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. El resto del día continuo normal y ahora nuestras integrantes de M´s se encontraban en la azotea practicando. Nico aprovecho un momento de descanso para acercarse a Nozomi._

 _-Nozomi- llamo la chica con seriedad- tenemos que hablar._

 _-C-Claro Nicocchi ¿ocurre algo?_

 _-Aquí no- la pelinegra miro a los lados viendo a todo el grupo- cuando todas se vayan te espero en la sala del club ¿vale?_

 _La pelimorada asintió, ahora más que nunca sentía la preocupación en su cuerpo. Esto era muy raro. Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento cada una de las chicas se fue a su correspondiente hogar, Nozomi tuvo que rechazar la oferta de Eri de ir a tomar un parfait. La rubia en respuesta solo sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano, dejándola aún más confundida._

 _-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- susurro la chica mientras caminaba a la sala del club._

 _Al entrar, Nico se levantó bruscamente de su asiento provocando que este cayera al suelo aumentando su nerviosismo. La adivina observaba como farfullaba la pelinegra mientras colocaba la silla, cuando Nico alzo su rostro este se encontraba totalmente colorado y con las lágrimas saltadas._

 _\- Nicocchi ¿Qué ocu…_

 _\- ¡No! No digas nada- la pelimorada se tensó, esto no iba bien- Yo… Nozomi… -Nico no paraba de tartamudear y temblar, de un momento a otro le dio la espalda a Nozomi- si no te veo lo hare tal y como lo practique… será más fácil- la adivina escucho lo que susurraba- Nozomi, nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo y… unos meses atrás yo me di cuenta de que… no quiero ser más tu amiga…_

 _Nozomi no escucho nada más. Sentía sus lágrimas caer y su corazón romperse en pedazos. Nico la estaba echando de su vida y no podía soportarlo. Sin decir nada salió de la sala del club y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. En su carrera tropezó cayéndose al suelo. No quiso levantarse. La adivina se quedó allí, llorando. Lo que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad, pensaba. Acompañando su tristeza comenzaron a caer unas gotas del cielo. Comenzaba a llover y conforme pasaba el tiempo la lluvia se volvía más fuerte, escuchándose relámpagos a lo lejos. La adivina se levantó como pudo y se dirigió al templo donde solía ayudar. Se rio ante la ironía, su alma estaba destrozada y de cierta manera le había llevado a este lugar donde recibiría cura espiritual, aunque ella dudaba que pudiese recuperarse de esto._

 _Pasaban las horas y llego la noche, la lluvia no paraba de caer. Nozomi se encontraba envuelta por una tolla dentro del templo, de vez en cuando el interior_ _de la habitación se iluminaba por un rayo. Ya no caían lágrimas de su rostro, se había quedado sin ellas, solo podía abrazar sus rodillas esperando a que todo fuese una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar._

 _-¡Nozomi!_

 _La chica levanto su rostro en dirección al sonido. Podía oír su nombre repetirse entre los relámpagos. Se levantó y abrió la puerta corredera del templo y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida. Allí, en medio de la lluvia se encontraba Nico, empapada y gritando desesperada su nombre._

 _-¡Nicocchi!_

 _La menor se giró y la vio, formándose una sonrisa en su rostro. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba la adivina y antes de que pudiera decir nada la abrazo fuertemente._

 _-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?- Decía Nico entre jadeos- S-solo tenías que decir que no y ya está._

 _-N-no te entiendo._

 _Nico se separó de ella. Su rostro mostraba que había estado llorando aunque la lluvia había borrado las lágrimas de él. Se alejó un poco y no pudo evitar mirar al suelo para que Nozomi no la viera llorar._

 _-Mis sentimientos… sé que te puede resultar desagradable que una chica te quiera pero eso es lo que siento- Nico la miro a los ojos mostrando un carmín bañado de lágrimas- ¡Pero podemos seguir siendo amigas! Te prometo que no intentare nada indebido y que…_

 _La pelinegra se calló tras sentir los labios de su amiga, atino a cerrar sus ojos y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la chica, disfrutando de ese beso tan esperado por las dos. Nico se separó un poco por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, mirando a su amada y acariciando su mejilla._

 _-¿Esto significa…_

 _-Que te quiero Nicocchi- volvió a besarla- y que acepto tus sentimiento al igual que tu aceptas los míos claro..._

 _Nico derramo un par de lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría. Las dos siguieron compartiendo besos en la intimidad del templo hasta que…_

 _-¡Achus!_

 _-Ara~ Nicocchi has cogido un resfriado- la agarro de la mano dirigiéndola al interior de la habitación- eso te pasa por correr bajo la lluvia._

 _\- Si no hubieras salido huyendo no…. N-NOZOMI ESTAS DESNUDA._

 _\- Mi ropa también se mojó así que…- La pelimorada veía como su ahora novia se sonrojaba y no quitaba sus ojos de su cuerpo- Nicocchi, aun no estoy preparada para entregarte mi cuerpo- decía la chica para molestar a la pelinegra._

 _-Y-yo no… ¡Ponte algo por dios!_

 _\- Bueno, tal vez te deje ver un poquito esta noche como recompensa por haberme buscado._

 _-¿Q-Que dices? ¡La toalla! ¡No te la quites!_

 **No pudo evitar reírse al recordar la cara de su amada. Más tarde se enteró de que Eri sabia sobre los sentimientos de Nico y que de cierta manera intento allanarle el terreno. La pelinegra se revolvió en la cama hasta colocar su rostro en el cuello de Nozomi. La chica comenzó a sentir besos sobre su piel que ascendían hasta su oreja.**

 **\- Feliz aniversario- Susurro en el odio de la adivina.**

 **-Feliz aniversario Nicocchi- Las dos compartieron un beso, que poco a poco se tornaba ardiente. Nico acabo encima de la chica dispuesta a seguir con la sesión amatoria- Mmmm… Nico ¿No tuviste suficiente Nozomi anoche?**

 **\- Después de 15 años, sigo sin tener suficiente.**

 **La pelimorada se sonrojo. Con el paso de los años Nico aprendió como avergonzar a su esposa y siempre que había una oportunidad no desaprovecha ver sus lindas mejillas coloreadas de rojo. Entre beso y beso Nozomi cambio de posición quedando ella encima agarrando las muñecas de su amada sobre su cabeza.**

 **\- 15 años junto a mi Nicocchi.**

 **\- 5 de novias y 10 de matrimonio- beso a la chica- no está mal.**

 **\- Seguro que serían menos años de matrimonio si hubiese esperado a que me pidieses la mano.**

 **\- Tsk- refunfuño - seguro que si yo te hubiese pedido matrimonio habría sido más romántico.**

 **\- Puedo recordarlo como si fuese ayer…**

 _-Traemos la cerveza Nya._

 _Rin entraba al apartamento de la rusa seguida de Honoka y Nico, las tres traían comida y bebida para celebrar el ingreso de Eri en la compañía de ballet de Tokio como la nueva protagonista en "el lago de los cisnes". Todas las integrantes de M´s se habían reunido para celebrar el acontecimiento. Nico y Kotori se encargaron de preparar la cena elaborando un plato típico ruso en honor a la rubia._

 _-¡Priániki de chocolate! ¡Me encantan!- Eri engullo un par de ellos en cuestión de segundos dejando a las presentes algo sorprendidas- ¿Cómo supieron que me gustaba?_

 _-Le preguntamos a Arisa-chan- respondía Umi a la pregunta._

 _\- Además todas sabemos que Ericchi es una loca del chocolate._

 _Todas rieron ante el comentario de la pelimorada. Tras la cena todas comenzaron a beber desde cerveza hasta vodka. Más de una llevaba un par de copas de más, encontrándose Honoka y Rin cantando desafinadamente mientras Kotori y Nozomi les marcaban el ritmo dando palmas._

 _-¡Ya está, lo tengo!- grito Honoka captando la atención de todas- Ya sé cómo impedir la boda de Yukiho, necesitaremos 30 metros de cuerda, dos de nosotras disfrazadas de tomate y alpacas…MUCHAS ALPACAS._

 _-¡Estoy de acuerdo con las alpacas!- apoyaba Kotori._

 _-¡Y yo con lo de los tomates!- seguía Maki._

 _\- Honoka-chan tienes que aceptar que tu hermana va a casarse- intentaba calmar Umi._

 _-Umi-chan tu no lo entiendes ¡Es mi hermana pequeña! ¡No voy a dejar que se la lleve cualquiera!_

 _\- Es normal lleva saliendo cuatro años con ese chico- sentenciaba Nico._

 _-¿Y qué más da?- protestaba la morena- Tu y Nozomi-chan llevan juntas cinco años y no han dicho nada de boda o algo por el estilo._

 _\- Eso es porque…_

 _\- No tienen excusa- decía calmadamente Maki mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello- el matrimonio homosexual se aprobó en Japón hace dos meses._

 _-Es verdad pero…_

 _-¡Queremos boda Yuri!- gritaba Hanayo a todo pulmón._

 _De un momento a otro se formó un revuelo en la habitación. Hanayo y Rin gritaban Yuri mientras Nico y Maki discutían sobre dios sabe que, por otro lado se encontraba Honoka contándole el plan para impedir la boda a Eri._

 _-¡Nicocchi!- grito Nozomi a la vez que se levantaba del sofá, perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio pero enseguida lo recupero.- ¡Casémosno!_

 _-¿¡Q-que dices!? Estas borracha, no digas esas cosas a la ligera._

 _La pelimorada se arrodillo en su rodilla, agarro la mano de la pelinegra y le dirigió la mirada más seria que podía en su estado._

 _\- Estoy hablando muy enserio. Estos años han sido los mejores de mi vida y quiero pasar los siguientes junto a ti pero como mi esposa- a estas alturas Nico tenía la mirada cristalina de la emoción- Cásate conmigo, porfaaaa.- arrastro las palabras en un gesto adorable._

 _Toda la sala se encontraba en silencio a la espera de la respuesta de la pelinegra._

 _-S-Si piensas que voy a aceptar así como así estas equivocada- contesto la chica sorprendiendo a todas las chicas de M´s excepto a la adivina que sonreía a mas no poder- La idol nº 1 Nico~Nii solo dirá que sí si la llevas a un restaurante caro y le das un anillo de compromiso y…_

 _-¡Yey Nicocchi te amooooo!- se lanzó a sus brazos para estampar un beso en sus labios._

 _Todas las chicas aplaudían. Eri trajo un par de botellas de vino para celebrar, Honoka abrazaba a Kotori llorando porque otra boda se avecinaba y Umi…_

 _-¡Ustedes dos desvergonzadas! ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre hacer esas cosas delante de nosotras!?_

 _-No te preocupes Umi-chan, yo te daré Yuri Nya._

 _\- ¡Q-que alguien me ayude!_

 _\- Hey esa es mi frase- se quejaba Hanayo._

 **\- O vamos no te enfades-decía la pelimorada- fue romántico a mi modo.**

 **-¿Pedirme matrimonio borracha es romántico?**

 **-¿Si te digo que tenía planeado pedírtelo en la playa con una puesta de sol de fondo me creerías?-decía Nozomi mientras ponía cara de cachorrito.**

 **\- Ains- suspiraba la pelinegra- digamos que estropeaste la sorpresa porque estabas ebria.**

 **Nozomi sonrió ante la respuesta dada y beso a su esposa. Fue descendiendo por el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, hasta que se topó con una desagradable cicatriz que le traía malos recuerdos.**

 **-Nozomi- llamo Nico a la chica que ascendió para darle un abrazo lleno de anhelo y amor- cariño no llores.**

 **\- No puedo evitarlo- sollozaba la chica- cada vez que recuerdo lo que te paso yo….**

 **-Lo sé, perdona por hacerte sufrir…**

 _Nozomi corría por el hospital, había recibido una llamada de su suegra y simplemente no podía creerse lo que le dijo. Llego a la sala de espera encontrándose a la familia Yazawa, la madre de Nico estaba llorando y siendo consolada por Cocoa y Cocoro mientras que Cotaro tenía la mirada pérdida en la pared blanca. El chico al verla se levantó y se acercó a ella._

 _\- Cotaru-kun dime que esto no está pasando- la chica comenzó a llorar- por favor dime que Nico está bien te lo suplico._

 _El chico sin saber que decir solo la abrazo compartiendo lágrimas con la esposa de su hermana. Nico había sufrido un accidente terrible, un camión la arroyo y este se dio a la fuga. La llamada del hospital acabo con la calma de la familia de un plumazo. Había pasada tres horas desde la llegada de la pelimorada y por fin salió la doctora a cargo de la operación de Nico que por casualidad resulto ser cierta pelirroja._

 _-Maki- Nozomi se dirigió a ella en buscas de respuestas pero ver los ojos llorosos de la ojipurpura solo la puso peor- Nico… ¿Cómo está?_

 _-La operación ha sido un éxito- Dijo la chica dando un poco de esperanza a la familia- las próximas 24 h son clave, si las supera estará fuera de riesgo._

 _\- Eso es bueno ¿no?- preguntaba Cocoro._

 _-Sí y no- respiro antes de continuar- Nico no morirá pero es posible que no despierte en unas semanas o meses, no lo sabemos con exactitud además en la intervención hemos tenido que extraer parte del intestino delgado y del útero porque estaba muy dañado._

 _-¿Qué significa eso Maki-chan?- hablo la adivina._

 _\- Significa… que Nico-chan no podrá engendrar a un hijo._

 _Y ahí se encontraba sentada al lado de su amada, esperando a que despertase. No sabía cómo le daría la noticia, sabía que la destrozaría pero de algún modo saldrían adelante. Pasaban las semanas y Nozomi solo se alejaba de Nico para asearse, mientras, alguno de sus hermanos o su madre la acompañaban para que no se quedase sola. Una noche, la adivina bajo un momento a la cafetería a por un café. Cuando llego a la habitación de su esposa esta no se encontraba sola._

 _\- Tienes a todos preocupados- decía la pelirroja mientras revisaba el estado de su senpai- a tu familia, a las chicas de M´s y sobre todo a Nozomi- apuntaba unas cosas en el expediente- si esa chica sigue sobreviviendo a base de café y sándwiches de la cafetería le va a dar un colapso. Así que más vale que despiertes enana._

 _Maki salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Nozomi. La pelimorada vio como la "princesa escarlata" derramaba lágrimas al salir. Cuando entro, le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y luego se sentó a su lado._

 _-Tenemos buenas amigas Nicocchi- sonreía un poco, comenzó a acariciar su mano- así que por favor, despierta, para poder agradecerles que están ahí._

 _Pasaron dos largos meses en los que la familia Yazawa al igual que las integrantes de M´s visitaban a Nico. Una vez Eri se quedó junto a Nozomi toda la noche consolándola pues no paraba de llorar al pensar en un futuro sin su esposa. La segunda semana del tercer mes Nozomi se encontraba leyendo un libro que le había regalado Umi para que su estancia en el hospital fuera más amena, sinceramente no le prestaba mucha atención y menos aun cuando vio como Nico se retorcía en la cama._

 _-No…zomi- susurraba la chica con una voz rasposa._

 _-¡Nico!- la adivina lloraba de felicidad, por fin volvía con ella- Quédate conmigo Nicocchi, Maki-chan llegara pronto y te ayudara._

 _A los pocos minutos Maki entro en la habitación. Se encontraba agitada y feliz por la noticia._

 _-Al fin despiertas enana._

 _-Yo también me alegro de verte tomate.- hablaba con dificultad la chica._

 _Maki realizo el procedimiento establecido para estos casos. Por suerte Nico no tenía secuelas graves y la pelirroja notifico que en un par de semanas si todo iba bien le darían el alta._

 _-Pero no me acuerdo de lo que paso- decía esta vez más fácilmente pues Nozomi le había dado un vaso de agua._

 _\- Te atropello un camión y tres meses después aquí estas.- aclaraba la pelirroja._

 _\- Y tú sigues igual de insensible que siempre- decía Nico con una cara divertida, de un momento a otro paso a ser de enfado- Espera un momento ¿¡dónde está el yakinuki!?_

 _-¿Yakinuki?- preguntaron ambas chicas confundidas._

 _\- Si, yakinuki. Había esperado una cola de dos horas y media para conseguir una ración del mejor yakinuki de todo Japón.- se quejaba la pelinegra- era un regalo para ti, Nozomi, por tu graduación en la carrera de astronomía._

 _-No te preocupes Nicocchi- Nozomi comenzó acariciar la mejilla de su esposa- el que estés viva es el mejor regalo para mí._

 _-Siento interrumpir pero…- hablaba Maki con cierto tono de tristeza- Nico en la operación tuvimos…_

 _-Maki-chan, yo se lo diré._

 _La chica asintió y salió de la habitación para darles privacidad y también tenía que admitir que no quería presenciar la escena que se avecinaba. Le dolería en el alma ver a Nico en ese estado y no poder hacer nada. Por otro lado en la habitación, Nozomi estaba buscando que palabras usar para darle la noticia a la chica que estaba bastante preocupada._

 _\- Vamos Nozomi suéltalo- decía Nico- no creo que sea tan grave, ¿o acaso me han amputado un brazo y lo han sustituido por uno biónico?- intentaba bromear pero no consiguió los resultados esperados._

 _-Nicocchi, el accidente fue bastante grave y quedaste muy dañada- paro un momento para coger aire- tuvieron que extirparte parte del intestino delgado y… de tu útero…eso significa que…_

 _\- Para- susurro la chica pero Nozomi la oyó perfectamente- ¿q-quieres decir que ya no podre ser mamá? ¿Qué nunca podre tener un bebé?_

 _Nozomi asintió. Las dos comenzaron a llorar y la pelimorada lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a Nico para que sintiera que estaba con ella, siempre lo estaría a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se encontrasen._

 **\- Me costó un par de visitas al psicólogo lo admito- decía la menor mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz en el abdomen- pero gracias a ti pude superarlo.**

 **Nozomi se encontraba abrazada a su esposa que le acariciaba el cabello para que se tranquilizase.**

 **-Lo siento mucho, Nicocchi. Se la ilusión que te hacia ser madre.**

 **-¿Y acaso no lo soy ahora?- decía con una sonrisa de orgullo- de la niña más guapa de todo Japón. No sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando supimos que por fin estabas embarazada. Seguía sin creérmelo aunque viera tu tripa hinchada.**

 **-Mou… Nicocchi mala.**

 **\- Es un halago, estabas lindísima embarazada…**

 _\- Es enorme- exclamaba Nico mientras acariciaba la panza de Nozomi- asombroso, tu ombligo parece el pitorro de una colchoneta ¡AY!_

 _-Si sigues metiéndote conmigo te daré más fuerte- replicaba la pelimorada mientras veía como su esposa se sobaba la cabeza._

 _Ambas se encontraban en casa disfrutando del fin de semana o al menos eso intentaba Nozomi pues sentía como sus hormonas jugaban con sus cambios de humor._

 _-No lo decía con mala intención. Estas hermosa de verdad- Nico se acercó para besarla suavemente en los labios- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?_

 _-Solo si le pones nata por encima.- respondía como niña pequeña la embarazada._

 _Nico fue a la cocina para preparar el dulce. Nozomi se encontraba en el septimo mes de gestación, tras varios intentos fallidos y decepciones al fin ambas estaban a punto de cumplir su sueño de ser madres. La pelinegra llego con dos tazas de chocolate, una de ellas rebozaba nata por los bordes. La adivina se lamio los labios y tan rápido cogió la taza lamio la nata feliz. Nico la observaba con la mirada más tierna que podía dar a su esposa. En estos momentos era el ser humano más feliz del universo. Aunque tuviese que levantarse a las 4 de la mañana en busca de pepinillos en vinagre por un antojo de la pelimorada y encontrarse a la vuelta a casa con que esta estaba dormida, nada podía bajarla de esa nube de felicidad._

 _-Nicocchi, mira- la pelimorada cogió la mano de su esposa y la coloco en un lugar específico de su tripa- ¿Lo sientes?_

 _-Si- Nico se emocionaba al sentir las patadas de su hija- Nozomi te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti Nicocchi._

 **-Aún recuerdo los berridos que dabas el día del parto… ¡Ay! ¡No por favor Nozomi! ¡Washi Washi no!**

 **-Dolía mucho- se quejaba la chica.**

 **\- Te recuerdo que me lesionaste la muñeca de los apretones que me dabas.**

 **Nozomi inflo sus mejillas provocando que la pelinegra se riera. Después de un par de besos más, las chicas se vistieron para comenzar su día. Nico se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y la adivina tenía la tarea de despertar a su hija.**

 **-Tardan mucho.**

 **La pelinegra dejo un momento sus tareas para ver que sucedía. Al llegar al cuarto de su hija se encontró a Nozomi recostada en la cama durmiendo con su retoño.**

 **-¡Pero bueno! ¡Levántense las dos ahora mismo! ¡Sakura vas a llegar tarde a clases!**

 **Una chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño se incorporaba restregándose los ojos. Miro a los lados y al ver a su madre durmiendo con ella la abrazo y siguió con su sueño. La pelinegra al ver que la ignoraban se acercó a la ventana y subía la persiana para que se iluminase la habitación.**

 **\- Mou… okasan dile a mama que nos deje cinco minutos más.**

 **-Díselo tú que okasan ya esta vieja.**

 **-¡Venga ya, levántense!- gritaba enfadada Nico.**

 **Tanto hija como madre se miraron a los ojos para después dirigir la vista a la pelinegra acompañada de una sonrisa perversa.**

 **-Mama si no nos dejas te haremos Washi Washi- decía la pequeña mientras meneaba sus manitas amenazantes.**

 **\- Niña, ¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazar a tu madre?**

 **-Ara~ Nicocchi, prepárate para sufrir el** **Legendario Super Washi Washi Doble.**

 **\- Ni hablar, aléjense las dos ahora mismo ¡Kyaaa!**

 **Después de una intensa batalla, nuestras chicas se encontraban camino a la escuela. Antes de entrar Nozomi abrazo a su hija intensamente.**

 **-Buaah mi niña ¡no quiero separarme de ella!**

 **\- Okasan ya tengo 6 años ya soy mayor.- decía Sakura con dificultad debido al fuerte abrazo.**

 **-Nozomi que la niña se está poniendo morada suéltala- Nico consiguió separar a la adivina de su hija, se arrodillo y acicalo un poco a la pequeña- recuerda que hoy te recogen Eri-chan y Maki-chan y que estaremos antes de la hora de la cena.**

 **-Mama ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?**

 **-¿Estas dispuesta a presenciar a tus madres compartiendo besos y mimos?- sonreía la pelimorada.**

 **\- Puag no… me quedo con Maki onee-chan y Ericchi.**

 **Las dos madres se despidieron una última vez de su hija y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa. Las dos, agarradas de las manos, no paraban de sonreír y de pensar la maravillosa vida que habían conseguido juntas.**

 **Y aquí el final de este "pequeño" one-shot, dedicado a todos aquellos que le gusten el Nozonico como a una servidora ^^ Espero que les haya gustado y que pasasen un buen rato de lectura.**

 **Se despide, CD.**


End file.
